d20advancedfandomcom-20200214-history
Dominion
There comes a time when the people cry out for a new leader, and only a true visionary can answer that call. Characters Motivated by Dominion are the ones who see themselves as fit to answer that call. They are driven to lead and to rule, to build a mighty empire and to etch their names into history. While characters of many different Motivations may find themselves assuming leadership roles, they do so to achieve other aims. For instance, a character Motivated by Lineage may seek to conquer a neighboring country, and a character Motivated by Allegiance might try to topple the government and install him or herself as ruler to replace it. The difference is that the former character is likely waging a war of conquest to expand the borders of his or her kingdom to pass onto his or her heirs, and the latter character is driven to launch a coup so that the group he or she swears Allegiance to can expand its control. For a character Motivated by Dominion, conquest and power are the goals. Characters Motivated by Dominion seek power for the sake of power, and aren't particularly Motivated in how they would use it (beyond "I would use that power better than anyone else would!"). Needless to say, Dominion is a Motivation common among NPC antagonists, particularly those bent on world domination. It can still be a very appropriate motivation for a heroic character whose intentions are just and will likely rule with beneficence. Characters Motivated by Dominion are likely to acquire numerous Enemies, and are likely to feel the full weight of Responsibility when they begin recruiting followers. * 1 Hero Die: You are awarded 1 Hero Die if you gain a significant new NPC follower, convinced whether by your inspirational decrees or even simply bullied into subservience. * 2 Hero Dice: You recieve 2 Hero Dice if you score a significant conquest on your rise to power, such as liberating a town in your soon-to-be kingdom or seizing control of a key outpost. * Noble Conclusion: You gain five Hero Dice if you install yourself as ruler of your new domain with a successful Paradigm Shift. Your Paradigm Shift must be to increase Security by 1 as you solidify your hold over the region, dealing with dissenters and enforcing your new law. You are then able to choose a new Motivation. * Change Motivation: If you find a cause that renews your drive to rule, such as finding yourself holding more dearly to a Conviction or becoming more deeply concerned with your heirs and Lineage than your own power, you may change your primary Motivation from Dominion to another appropriate Motivation. If you do, you gain 1 Hero Die. * Failed Conclusion: If you find your bid for power ends unsuccessfully, and you are never able to pursue such conquest again (particularly if you come to see your hunger for power as being foolish or naive), you gain 1 Hero Die. You are then able to choose a new Motivation. Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:Fortune Category:Motivation